Leave Out All The Rest
by Little-Katsu
Summary: YAOI. Cisca demande des vacances, mais le surintendant Falke n'est pas prêt de les lui donner. Du moins, pas avant que l'intendant Culus ne fasse son apparition.


Cisqua commençait sérieusement si elle serait capable d'obtenir ses pseudos vacances qu'elle avait demandées au surintendant. Il était clair que le surintendant n'allait pas être si facile à convaincre. Elle se mordilla légèrement la lèvre tout en se triturant les doigts derrière son dos, mais garda sa lueur décidée dans son regard, ne voulant pas abandonner. Il fallait qu'elle amène Ren à Adilgarden avec Cou.

Elle ne manqua pas d'être surprise de voir surgir l'intendant Culus à côté du surintendant Falke, surprenant même ce dernier qui laissa tout de même la parole à son collègue.

- Vous savez que vous remplissez une mission de la plus haute importance. Vous savez également combien est précieuse l'Adilraid Rêverie Métherlence ?, commença Culus.

- Oui, je suis au courant, mais cette mission nous a été confiée. Nous en sommes donc responsables À ce titre, veuillez-nous laisser l'escorter nous-mêmes !

Culus laissa un moment de silence qui se faisait de plus en plus stressant pour la jeune fille qui ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre avec l'intendant. Un air impassible se forma sur ses traits avant qu'il ne retrouve son sourire radieux comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Vous parliez d'un mois de vacances, c'est ça ?

- Culus ! réagit brusquement le surintendant en se tournant vers lui.

- Une fois de retour, vous l'escorterez alors ? fit l'intendant sans se soucier de son collègue.

- Parfaitement.

- Je vais me charger de convaincre le surintendant.

- Quoi? s'exclama tout de suite Falke.

Tandis que le surintendant tentait de ressaisir, sans grand succès, Culus, un sourire radieux de contentement éclaira le visage de Cisqua. Finalement, grâce à l'intendant, les choses n'étaient peut-être pas si difficiles en fin de compte pour qu'elle puisse avoir ses fameuses vacances et accompagner Ren et Cou.

- Merci !

- Toutefois, vous avez eau être en vacances, vous n'en restez pas moins une A.R.C Aile, l'averti Culus. Vous ne devez jamais oublier que vous avez pour mission de protéger les Adilraids.

- Oui !

- Sur ce, bonnes vacances. Revenez-nous vite.

Elle allait partir, mais il la retint encore quelques secondes, se souvenant de quelque chose qu'il avait oublié de lui demander.

- Ah, et au fait, n'oubliez pas de nous ramener un souvenir !

- C'est comme si c'était fait.

Elle s'inclina légèrement avant de tourner les talons et partir, ravie d'avoir obtenue ce qu'elle voulait sans trop de sacrifices. Bon, elle devait tout de même trouver un cadeau souvenir pour l'intendant, mais ce n'était pas trop cher payé pour un mois de vacances à l'improviste comme ça en se sauvant des réprimandes du surintendant.

Lorsqu'elle fut partie, Falke se retourna vers son collègue, lui jetant un regard qui laissait très clairement entendre qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec sa décision de laisser un mois de vacances à Cisqua alors qu'elle devait ramener le plus tôt possible Rêverie Métherlence, tous sachant qu'elle était l'une des Adilraid qui était certainement la plus menacée vu l'étendue du pouvoir qu'elle possédait en elle.

Culus qui se sentait soudainement fixé avec insistance, se tourna vers le surintendant en souriant innocemment, bien qu'il savait pertinemment que ce dernier n'était pas de très bonne humeur.

- Tu crois que j'ai mal fait, hein ? Mais tout le monde a besoin de vacances.

- Hmpf..., se contenta de répondre Falke, peu convaincu.

En voyant la réaction du brun, Culus eut un petit sourire en coin. Il s'approcha lentement de l'homme avant de le pousser contre l'écran qui leur avait permit d'entrer en contact avec Cisqua quelques instants plus tôt, l'empêchant de s'esquiver. Falke décroisa alors les bras qu'il gardé croisé sur son torse jusqu'à présent pour poser ses mains sur les épaules de son vis-à-vis dans le but de l'éloigner de lui à une distance raisonnable.

- Il semblerait que j'ai besoin d'utiliser mes moyens de persuasion.

Un sourire mutin étira ses lèvres, tandis que le surintendant tournait la tête de côté en rougissant légèrement. Culus n'abandonna cependant pas aussi vite face à l'air indifférent que Falke voulait avoir même si il n'en était pas capable à cet instant. Il s'amusa devant l'air que ce dernier faisait à cet instant avant de se pencher quelque peu vers lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou et y posant ses lèvres.

- Pas ici, intendant Culus, voulu protester Falke.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Culus lorsqu'on est seuls, bouda l'intendant en faisant une moue adorable avant de se reprendre avec un air un peu plus sérieux. Je crois que ça serait mieux si on allait dans ma chambre alors.

Sans même attendre que le surintendant dise quelque chose, ou plutôt proteste davantage, il l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna alors hors de la pièce comme une simple poupée de chiffon qu'une gamine traînait derrière elle pour aller jouer avec ses amies. Il fit fi des prétextes que tenta de se trouver Falke pour ne pas le suivre, sifflotant joyeusement en se dirigeant vers ses appartements.

- Intendant Culus, je dois vous-..., l'interpella un jeune homme qui se pointa direct devant eux, empêchant Culus de continuer son chemin.

Il s'interrompit et tourna la tête de côté lorsque quelqu'un attira son attention en renversant une pile de dossiers. Puis, il se retourna pour continuer sa phrase, mais s'arrêta dans son élan quand il remarqua que l'intendant n'était plus là. Il fronça les sourcils avant de jeter des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche.

- Intendant Culus... ?

Bien caché derrière un mur à l'intersection de deux couloirs, l'intendant observait le subordonné qui le cherchait des yeux encore un moment avant de laisser finalement tomber. Culus attendit encore un bon moment, sa main posée sur la bouche de Falke pour le faire taire, avant de finalement reprendre sa route quand il se fut assuré que le jeune homme était bel et bien parti et loin.

Dès que la voie fut libre, il traîna une nouvelle fois le surintendant derrière lui, parcourant divers couloirs, montant divers escaliers, pour finalement atterrir devant la porte de sa chambre. Un sourire rayonnant venant élire domicile sur ses lèvres, il l'ouvrit et s'y glissant en y entraînant à sa suite Falke.

- Nous avons plein de travail qui nous attend, Culus, reprit le surintendant en cédant tout de même à la demande du blond.

- Pourquoi faire tout de suite ce qu'on peut remettre à plus tard ?

- Mais le proverbe c'est tout le contraire.

Culus ne se soucia déjà plus de ce que pouvait lui dire le surintendant et le fit reculer vers le rebord du lit, l'obligeant à s'y asseoir, après avoir verrouillé la porte de sa chambre. Bien vite, un air mutin vint se peindre sur le visage du blond. Il grimpa à son tour sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur son vis-à-vis, collant son bassin à son torse avant d'enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux, les humant tranquillement en jouant dedans.

Lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Falke se poser sur ses hanches, probablement pour le repousser en douceur, il posa ses mains sur les siennes avant de se plier pour mettre son visage à la même hauteur que celui de son homologue.

Il le regarda longuement, le surintendant ne bougeant pas comme hypnotisé par le regard de l'homme qui le fixait intensément sans jamais ciller. Puis, Culus se décida finalement et pencha légèrement la tête avant de l'embrasser, posant ses lèvres contre celles de son vis-à-vis et laissant à ce dernier le choix de répondre ou non à son baiser jusqu'à présent chaste. Ce que le brun ne tarda pas à faire, glissant sa langue entre les lèvres du blond.

Un sourire de satisfaction apparu alors sur les lèvres scellées du blond qui le força à s'étendre sur le lit, le surplombant. Il ne bougea cependant pas et resta immobile au-dessus de lui comme si il attendait quelque chose.

- Il faut bien que je me charge de te convaincre. Et j'ai de très bons moyens de persuasion.

Il ne le laissa pas répondre et se pencha vers lui pour venir, une nouvelle fois, sceller ses lèvres au sien, ondulant son bassin contre celui de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier ne put retenir un gémissement qui se perdit entre leur bouche, amusant l'intendant qui voyant le brun céder facilement à ses charmes dont il ne sous-estimait pas le moins du monde l'efficacité contre la tête de cochon qu'était le surintendant.

Ses lèvres glissèrent de celles du brun, allant se perdre dans le cou de ce dernier dans de petits baisers brûlants. Tout en s'affairant à attaquer son cou à sa merci, ses doigts allèrent agilement défaire lentement la cravate de l'homme avant de la retirer d'un coup sec. Il fit d'ailleurs subir le même sort à la veste et au haut de vêtement qu'il portait, les repoussant plus loin sur le lit sans ménagement ou douceur pour les empêcher de le déranger dans sa tâche.

Enfin débarrassé de la majorité des vêtements de Falke, le blond fit glisser ses mains contre le corps de ce dernier en le caressant du bout de ses doigts, lui arrachant des frissons agréables. Sa bouche migra de son cou où il avait laissé une marque violacée à son torse. Elles emprisonnèrent alors l'une des billes de chair du brun, la suçant et la mordillant.

Il abandonna cependant le mamelon de l'homme pour se redresser et se débarrasser de ses vêtements. Les yeux entrouverts, Falke le regarda faire sans rien dire tandis que le blond enlevait ses vêtements et, se sentant observer bien qu'il ne le laissait pas paraître, le faisait de manière sensuelle pour attiser encore plus l'envie du brun.

Culus ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il se retrouva simplement en boxer, tout le reste de ses vêtements se trouvant à présent occupés à tapisser le sol. Souriant mutinement, il voulu de nouveau se coucher sur le surintendant, mais ce dernier ne sembla pas l'entendre de cette oreille, car il le renversa en se plaçant au-dessus de lui.

- Ah ?

Ce fut là, la seule réaction qu'eut d'abord le blond avant qu'un sourire ne vienne éclairer son visage. Il passa ses bras autour du cou du brun en l'approchant de lui pour venir cueillir un nouveau baiser, suivit d'un autre et un troisième que Falke approfondit.

Culus n'entendait pas être dominé de la sorte bien longtemps, car une main glissa du cou de son vis-à-vis pour venir prendre l'entrejambe du brun sans lui faire mal, mais lui arrachant un gémissement. Apparemment, le pantalon du surintendant était bien serré et cette main taquine n'était certes pas là pour l'aider à se sentir moins à l'étroit.

Lentement, l'intendant commença à caresser l'entrejambe de son vis-à-vis qui noyait son visage dans son cou pour étouffer ses gémissements. Culus continua ainsi un bon moment sa torture, tandis que son propre membre sentait que le boxer était de trop.

- Je crois que les préliminaires ont assez durés, commenta le blond avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Il força le surintendant à aller se placer contre les oreillers, lui permettant de rester assit. Puis, il se glissa entre les jambes de ce dernier, à quatre pattes. Lentement et habilement, il défit sa ceinture et son pantalon avant de glisser sa main dans le boxer de l'homme qui ne put que pousser un gémissement lorsque la main du blond vint à la rencontre de son membre.

Avec douceur, l'intendant libéra le sexe de sa prison de tissus de ses doigts fins. Il le regarda longuement avant de le porter à sa bouche. Il en lécha légèrement l'extrémité avant de souffler dessus, s'amusant à faire contraster la chaleur intense du membre et la froideur de son souffle.

- Culus..., geint le surintendant en se cambrant légèrement.

Satisfait de la plainte de son amant, l'interpellé acquiesça d'un simple moment de tête. Puis, il goba le membre du brun qui gémit de plaisir en serrant les draps entre ses doigts. Après être resté immobile pendant un instant, Culus commença à faire se mouvoir sa bouche alors que sa langue glissait contre le membre fièrement dressé qui se trouvait dans sa bouche sous les gémissements de Falke qui porta une main dans les cheveux courts du blond, voulant lui imposer un rythme plus rapide.

Quand il sentit que le surintendant était à sa limite, Culus relâcha son membre non sans une protestation de la part de Falke. Il esquissa un sourire moqueur en se remettant à genoux devant le brun, puis, de ses pouces, il baissa lentement son sous-vêtement, laissant finalement voir son membre qui était dans le même état que celui du surintendant.

Il ne lui fallu pas beaucoup de temps avant de se débarrasser des vêtements gênants à savoir ses chaussettes, son pantalon et son boxer qui allèrent bien vite retrouver le reste des vêtements de l'intendant. Il ne fut satisfait que lorsque tout deux furent aussi peu vêtus qu'au jour de leur naissance.

Il se mit de nouveau à quatre pattes au-dessus de son vis-à-vis pour aller l'embrasser, puis une de ses mains alla discrètement se glisser entre les jambes du brun pour venir trouver son chemin à l'entrée de l'intimité de Falke.

Cependant, quand les doigts de Culus atteignirent leur but, buttant contre son intimité, Falke se crispa d'un coup. Il se dépêcha de secouer vivement la tête, refusant directement ce que l'intendant s'apprêtait à faire.

- Détends-toi. Tu devrais être habitué pourtant, bouda Culus.

Il ne se soucia plus alors du refus de Falke, mais porta rapidement ses doigts à sa bouche pour les humidifier avant de les ramener à leur place d'origine. Lentement pour ne pas faire mal au surintendant, il pénétra un doigt dans son intimité, ce qui ne fit que crisper encore plus le brun.

Pour le calmer, le blond vint l'embrasser doucement dans le cou avant de lui lécher le lobe de l'oreille qu'il mordilla doucement. Sans le brusquer, il fit bouger son doigt en lui, caressant les parois de son intimité avant d'en entrer un deuxième en faisant les mêmes mouvements doux. Deuxième doigt qui fut rapidement suivit d'un troisième et dernier.

Il lui fallu un certain moment à préparer le brun de cette manière, ne cessant jouer avec son oreille et de l'embrasser pour le détendre de plus en plus, ce qui fonctionna à merveille. Une fois qu'il fut complètement prêt, il retira ses doigts en provoquant un grognement d'insatisfaction de la part de Falke qui ne se faisait pas à l'absence soudaine des doigts fins du blond en lui.

Culus ne laissa cependant pas le surintendant bien longtemps sur sa faim. Il lui redressa un peu les hanches en posant ses jambes sur ses cuisses repliées, puis il dirigea son membre vers son intimité avant de le pénétrer en douceur.

- Culus..., gémit le brun.

L'interpellé sourit avant de venir lui donner un baiser, continuant d'entrer en lui avec la même lenteur avant de s'arrêter lorsqu'il fut entièrement en lui. Il n'attendit pas trop longtemps avant que le brun ne fasse un mouvement de hanches, incitant muettement le blond à bouger.

Cédant à la demande muette de Falke, l'intendant commença à bouger ses hanches, se retirant de lui avant de le pénétrer de nouveau, tenant les hanches du brun entre ses doigts. Ledit brun eut vite fait d'attraper les épaules de son amant, plantant presque ses ongles dans la chair claire du blond qui ne s'en plaignit cependant pas, continuant ses mouvements de vas et viens en lui, aidé des mouvements de hanches que faisait Falke.

Tandis qu'il continuait ses mouvements de vas et viens en Falke, le blond calqua les mêmes mouvements avec sa main contre le membre du brun, ce qui fit redoubler les gémissements de ce dernier.

Il ne fallu pas beaucoup de temps avant que le surintendant vienne dans la main de Culus, sa semence s'y répandant alors qu'il se cambrait à l'extrême. Il fut d'ailleurs tout de suite suivit par l'intendant qui jouit à l'intérieur du brun, n'ayant pas eut le temps de se retirer ou de prévenir son amant qui ne s'en formalisa pas, tentant à la place de reprendre sa respiration avant que le blond ne s'effondre sur lui, faisant de même.

- Je me demande ce qu'elle va me ramener comme souvenir. Tu en penses quoi, Falke ? demanda Culus d'une voix enjouée, battant l'air de ses jambes.

Le blond était couché sur le ventre à côté de son amant qui était assis sous les couvertures qui le recouvrait jusqu'à ses hanches. Falke poussa un soupir de découragement, se demandant pour une énième fois depuis qu'il connaissait l'intendant comment l'homme pouvait passer d'une humeur à l'autre, de la sensualité aguichante à son innocence enfantine.


End file.
